Show me the Light
by Johnny Seville
Summary: There are way too many "What if's?" in life. "What if she was never taken?" "What if he never got the advice?" "What if?" What if...?"
1. Unenjoyable Days

**AATC: Show Me The Light**

**Author's Note: I began writing this based on the song, "Show me the Light." If you haven't heard it, look for it on YouTube, or watch the "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" movie. **

Simon and Jeanette sat on the couch, tired. They had been stuck at home, listening to Alvin and Brittany argue...again.

"Do you think they'll ever stop that?" Simon asked.

"Nope. They argue everyday. It's not likely that they'll stop." Jeanette responded.

They sat there, tired of Alvin's and Brittany's constant quarrels.

"Will you guys ever stop?" Jeanette yelled.

"Jean, I don't think they can hear you." Simon chuckled.

"Actually, we've heard your entire conversation." Alvin splurted.

Simon and Jeanette looked in Alvin and Brittany's direction. They kept staring at Alvin and Brittany, and Alvin and Brittany would stare back.

"Dinners ready!"

Everyone licked their lips and ran to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner Theo?"

"Yeah Ellie! Don't keep us waiting."

Eleanor and Theodore put plates with grilled chicken and some salad on them in front of everyone.

"Wow, guys! This looks good!" Brittany yelled.

"Thanks. Dig in everyone!" Theodore yelled.

Dave walked in right at that moment. He sat down with everyone else at the table, and started a conversation.

"So guys, how was school?"

They started conversing about the day, and it seemed that no one had a good day.

"What's so bad that you guys aren't happy?" Dave asked, confused.

_Flashback to that day..._

"_Hey Al! Got a game today! Remember that!" Jason yelled._

"_Got it! I wont be late!"_

_The chipmunks kept walking to class, followed by the chipettes. They walked into class. Biology._

"_Alright everyone. Today we'll be talking about ecology."_

Everyone but Simon and Jeanette sighed in disappointment. 

…

"_And that's where we come into play in the ecosystem."_

_* Bri-i-i-ing! *_

"_Alright, you can go. We have a test on ecology tomorrow!" the teacher yelled, as everyone began leaving._

"_Alvin. Please stay." the teacher said sternly._

"_Yes?" Alvin responded._

_Outside the classroom..._

"_What do you think Alvin's needed for now, Simon?" Theodore asked._

"_I don't know, but by the way the conversation sounds, it isn't good." Simon told Theodore._

"_Hey! Seville!"_

_Someone took their shoe and pinned Simon to the wall._

"_Where's my Algebra homework!?"_

"_I-I don't have it!" Simon yelled. He was choking between each breath._

"_That isn't a good answer! Where. Is. IT!?"_

"_Hey! Leave him alone!"_

_Everyone gasped and turned towards a student._

"_He didn't do nothin' to you! YOU should have done your homework, you lazy pantsie!"_

_The crowd laughed. The boy attacking Simon became angry. He grabbed Simon by the tail, getting a screech from Simon. _

_Then, the student walked up, and punched the boy in the face!_

_He dropped Simon to cover his face, in pain._

End Flashback...

"So you guys were just doing what you normally do, and Simon was bullied, only to be saved by some other student?"

"Yep. And Alvin didn't know until he walked out to see the fight." Theodore said.


	2. Are Twin Days Possible?

**AATC: Show me the Light**

**Chapter Two**

"So, what happened to you girls?" Alvin asked.

"Don't. Ask." Jeanette said.

"What now?" Dave said.

The Chipettes went to a reroll of the day's activities.

_Flashback..._

"_Hey girls! Cheer practice afterschool!"_

"_We won't forget Anna!" Brittany yelled back._

_The Chipettes kept walking through the hall._

_* Briiiiinnggg *_

"_That's the warning bell! We've gotta go!" Eleanor yelled._

_The girls began running to their classes._

_Jeanette barely made it into Trigonometry. She went and sat down on her desk._

"_Okay, who remembers the terms and formulas we learned yesterday?"_

_Jeanette's hand shot in the air..._

With Brittany...

"_Great, History. I _hate_ this class!"_

"_Miss Miller! Please be quiet! This is a test!"_

_Brittany muttered under her breath._

_She began writing..._

With Eleanor...

_Yes! Barely made it!_

_She ran into Culinary Arts IV, panting heavily._

"_Alright class, today we have our Chicken A'lontro Rice and Noodles lab! Please get with your partner."_

…

_* Briiinngggg * _

_The girls burst out of their classes, hoping to have enough time to meet up and talk about afterschool practice. _

_Jeanette and Eleanor met outside the classroom marked "History," waiting for Brittany._

"_So, what do you think she missed _this _time?" Eleanor asked._

"_I don't know, but it doesn't sound very good." Jeanette responded, listening to the yelling coming from the room. She looked to the room, cringing back at the noises coming from not only the teacher, but also Brittany. Then, out of nowhere, someone took Jeanette by the tail, and started yelling at her._

"_You are such a B*TCH! Where's my homework? I was supposed to have it last period! WHERE IS IT!?" The girl holding Jeanette shook her around, making Jeanette almost loose her glasses._

_Eleanor backed up slowly, only to be stopped by another girl. She looked up, and saw three girls, who looked very angry._

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Go away! This isn't your business!" She went back to torturing Jeanette, and was stopped by one of the girls, who wore glasses._

"_Put. Her. Down. Or. Else."_

"_Or what?"_

"THIS!"

And the girls each punched the capturor of Jeanette, making her drop Jeanette. The girl ran away, crying, and one of them went to check Jeanette...

End Flashback.

"So, your day wasn't much different, huh?" Dave asked.

They kept talking back and forth, until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Simon and Jeanette said in unison. They both blushed under their fur.

They both ran to the door, and opened it.

"Hello? Huh? Hey! It's-"

**Author's Note: Oh! Who do you think it is? Who could it be? Find out next chapter! Please make sure to review! It can help a lot! (Yes, even seriously bad critizism.) But seriously, review.**

**BYE!**


	3. New Friends

**AATC: Show me the Light**

**Author's Note: This is a kind-of-crazy chapter. No spoilers, by the way. Now, for the story!**

Simon and Jeanette ran to the door, and when they opened it, they saw...

"Hello! Who is-. HOLY!"

And they fainted. Dave ran over, and saw six people, three guys and three girls, standing in his doorway.

"Boys, girls! Do you guys know these people?"

Everyone else ran over to the door, and almost fainted themselves.

"Those people are the people from-" But they were all cut off.

"Earlier at school? With the two crazy students about the homework? Yeah, that's us."

"Are you guys the ones going crazy with Simon and Jeanette?" Dave asked, worried.

"Nope. We saved them. Don't ask how, or why. Now, we need a place to stay. Can we stay here?"

"Sure, but why?" Alvin said.

"Um...Our house burned down, and our parents are..." The tallest boy looked down at Simon and Jeanette. "Dead."

"Oh, well come on in." Dave said.

They all walked in, and immediately sat on the couch, and all sighed.

"Been a long time since I sat here." One boy said. He immediately covered his mouth.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, but I just HAD to update. My plan was to update each day. Chapter Four coming VERY soon. (Today or tomorrow. :D)  
**


	4. Mixed-up Conversation

**Author's Note: I have had a few reviews. Thanks to those who reviewed! In response to a few reviews: **

**ur1streviewer: This is CGI. And that's very nice that you reviewed. I like seeing people enjoying the things I write.**

**ChipmunkFan No.1: Yes, I think the song does too! There will probably be a lot of suspense in this story, not unlike my other two.**

**By the way, if you have any ideas for my story, put them in your reviews! They'd be greatly appreciated, and might be used in my story!**

Now for the story!

* * *

"Hey, why did you say that?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, you sound like you've lived here before!" Eleanor yelled.

"Um...no reason."

Everyone sat down on the couch or a chair in the living room, and began conversing about the day's activities.

Simon turned towards Seymour, and asked a question that raised many others.

"Why did you guys save us?"

Everyone stopped talking.

"Um...well..." Seymour couldn't find the right words. "We...I don't know...I didn't think that the smartest people I knew should have been treated like that."

Simon and Jeanette looked, and paused.

"Thanks." They eventually said, having coming to a conclusion.

Eleanor looked at Jamie, and asked her a question.

"Why did you guys come here?"

"To your house? We told you that already!" Jamie told her.

"No, to L.A. Why did you move here?"

" I guess that this is the first place we made an invention in. Right Si-" She stopped herself. Everyone stared at her with confused faces.

"Seymour." She finally finished.

Dave yawned quietly, and looked at the clock. "Guys! Time for bed!"

Everyone but Seymour and his brothers and Jamie and her sisters groaned.

The four groups got on night outfits, and Dave escorted the Chipmunks and Chipettes to bed. After this, he walked living room and asked them an important question.

"Alright, where would you six like to sleep?"

Seymour told him that they had no problems sleeping in the living room, being as they've done it before.

Jamie yawned, and agreed. Seymour and Jamie got on the couch and laid down, drifting off into deep sleep, followed suite by Alex and Emily on one of the recliners, and finally Peyton and Sarah on a leather chair.

**Well, what'd you think? Good so far? Not? Review your answer, and I'll fix the story based on the reviews. Please review, as it will help. (Favoriting my story will help too! :D) Bye!**


	5. Crazy Saturday Morning

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry that I hadn't updated in two days! I'll make it up to you some how. So, anyway, now for the reviews! I've gotten ten reviews! Yay! *Noisemakers and confetti*...*crickets* I'm offended.**

**H. : Well, basically the answer is in the first chapter. Or, just keep reading the story. Either way, you'll get the answer to your question.**

**ur1streviewer: That's good! I heard that some people don't get hooked on a story as easily as this. I'm glad you're enjoying my story.**

* * *

It was a quiet morning. The morning sun's rays brightened the inside of the room, where the Chipmunks and Chipettes slept. The rays shined on Simon, who tried to move away, with no luck.

He slowly sat up, and stretched. Yawning quietly, he jumped from his bed, and went in the direction of the kitchen. He walked into the living room to find Seymour and his brothers, and Jamie and her sisters, still asleep.

He walked to the kitchen, and went to get a drink. He took a quick glance, maybe too quick, to the clock on the microwave. He couldn't read the time, so he looked again.

_7:40 am._

He freaked out, because they were supposed to have been to school already!

Running to Seymour, he imagined what would happen with him not there.

"Seymour! Seymour! Wake up!"

Seymour looked up at Simon, and grunted, which made him sound like he was upset.

"What?" He said glumly.

"We're late for school! It's 7:41!" **(What? The time changes!)**

Seymour looked at him with a confused face. His movement woke up Jamie.

"Seymour what is it?"

"Simon. It's Saturday. I would have expected you to know that. Is Alvin smarter than you, 'cuz he even knows it's Saturday."

"What? Saturday?" Simon ran over to the calendar on the fridge, and looked at today's date.

_September 15, Saturday_  
"How did you know it was Saturday? You seem like the kind of guy that cares about school."

"Yes, I care about education, but my inventions need my attention more." Seymour covered his mouth quickly.

"Inventions. What inventions?" Simon asked, clearly interested.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh! Inventions? What is this story coming to? Find out!**

**Sorry again that it was short, but I needed to update for those getting upset that I hadn't updated in two days. (You got that at the beginning, right? No?)**

**Next chapter coming soon! BYE!**


	6. The Plan

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Back with another chapter of my story! Now, for the reviews!**

**Simon: There are none.**

**Okay, now that we've got that out of the way, chapter six of my story!**

* * *

Simon stared at Seymour. Seymour got up, and told Jamie to wake up. She groaned slightly, and got up. She started walking to the kitchen, and made some coffee. She walked back to the couch, put the cup down, and laid back down, trying to sleep a little more.

"Inventions?" Simon asked.

Instead of telling him about it, Seymour told Simon to wake up his brothers and the Chipettes, while Seymour would wake up his brothers and Jamie's sisters.

0o0o0

(Seville household, 11:43 am)

Seymour and his brothers sat at the table, trying to forget who-knows-what, while waiting for lunch.

Alex decided it was a good time to talk.

"So, about the plan?"

Seymour immediately told him to quiet down. He didn't want that to get out.

"What? They're going to have to know sooner or later!" Alex stated. Peyton even agreed.

"Yes, but we have to wait for the right time, remember? This part of the plan is crucial. Seymour explained.

"Whatever. We better tell 'em soon." Alex said, glumly.

Jamie walked over just then, a cupcake in hand.

"What are you talking about now?"

Seymour pulled her over, and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, okay. So, when will we tell everyone."

Seymour refused to answer. He wouldn't talk anymore.

(With Alvin and Brittany)

They were sitting on the couch, watching Brittany's t.v. show.

"Hey, Britt? Why are we always watching what you want?" Alvin asked.

"Because you know that I could beat you in any fight!"

"Wanna bet?" Alvin challenged.

(With Simon and Jeanette)

"So, Simon, what are we reading?" Jeanette asked.

"I think it's your turn." Simon said.

Jeanette sighed and went to the bookshelf. Quickly scanning through the books, she picks out one called "Suicide."**(Don't think of it like that.)**

She then walked back over and they started reading...

**Author's Note: Too short? Sorry if it was. I'm trying to save the good parts for a later chapter.**** And as always, review!  
BYE!  
**


	7. A Little Reading

**Author's Note: I'm back! And with another chapter of "Show me the Light!" Reviews: Okay this is an overall answer for everyone.**

**Those new people visiting the 'Munks and 'Ettes? Their secret is meant for a later chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

Simon sat on the bed, waiting for Jeanette to choose a book. He stared at her, unable to stop. She happened to notice, and giggled at this.

She walked back over, and put a book on the bed. As she was getting up, Simon was able to see the title.

"Suicide?" Simon asked, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, I thought we should read this." Jeanette said, just as she was getting on the bed.

She sat down next to Simon, and grabbed the book. She opened it, and they started reading...

(Back in the living room)

"LUNCH!"

Everyone came rushing into the dining room, eager to see what Theo and Ellie made this time.

"What did you guys make this time?"

"Mac and Cheese." Theodore answered.

Everyone dug in and started eating right away...

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, but I was on the verge of putting stuff in this chapter I was saving for the next one. (Reference to the visiting kids from Chpt. 1's secret.) Don't forget to review!**

**BYE!**


	8. A Van at Testing

**Author's Note: Back with another Chapter of your favorite story (or not?) YES WE ARE! Review time!**

***Crickets***

**Okay, no reviews. No reference to Seymour-and-friends' secret. But, reference used next chapter. Now for the story!**

* * *

It was a quiet, and yet, bleak morning. Everyone had to get up, because it was only a week before Christmas Break.

Alvin had to _literally_ be _dragged out of bed_, and Brittany _refused_ to leave the bathroom. By the time all the Chipmunks and Chipettes were done, Seymour, Jamie, Alex, Emily, Peyton, and Sarah were ready and at the door.

"How did you guys get done so fast if you weren't even in the bathroom?" Brittany asked.

Seymour gave a quick glance, as well as a quick answer. "We have our ways."

Everyone was finally ready at 7:32. Dave had to give a last-minute check-up. "Okay, bags?"

"Check."

"Homework?"

"Check."

"Alvin!" Dave yelled sternly.

"Yes! Can we go now?" Alvin yelled back.

"Alright. Go."

Everyone left the house, and walked to school.

"Wait, why are we walking? Don't we usually get driven to school?" Simon asked.

"You're fine with us. We even told Dave that." Alex told him.

It wasn't long before they arrived, and got to homeroom.

Jeanette sighed, knowing she'd have to be away from Simon, during their big test that's being administered today.

"Alright, no talking. Begin."

8:23 am

Jeanette had gotten through thirteen questions already, but couldn't help but notice that there was a van outside the school, sitting there. She felt like the driver was watching her.

She tried to ignore it, and kept testing...

(Seville household, 3:23 pm)

Everyone entered the room, exausted from the days activities.

"So, how was school?" Dave asked.

"Exausting." Simon responded. He dragged his backpack to the room and tossed it on the floor.

After dinner, everyone collapsed onto the beds. (Except for Seymour and friends, who slept in the living room).


	9. Simon's Mistake

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Notes on this chapter: Chelsie is a human girl. Reviews!**

Seymour: Where's Jeanette?

Me: You already know!

* * *

**Seymour: I know, I was just messing with you. Now for the story...**

(Simon's POV)

It was a boring Friday morning. Everyone and everything seemed so slow. Even the time. Jeanette seemed tense though. She walked pretty slow, and when she bumped into something, she'd jump around and scream. I hope she's okay...

I decided that I should speak my mind. I want to tell her how I feel, but how? I decided to ask Chelsie on this. She's had more experience.

"Chelsie?"

"Who? Oh, it's you, Simon. What do you need?" Chelsie said, jumping a bit.

"Can you come to our house afterschool? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. I'll be there!" Chelsie told him.

* brrriiiiinnnnngggg *

"Oh, well better go. Don't wanna be late! Bye Si!" Chelsie then ran to class.

"Thanks Chelsie! Bye!"

Later on that afternoon...

"Thanks for coming Chelsie. I really need the help." I said.

"It's no problem. Now, what is it?" Chelsie asked.

"Um..." I scrunched down and whispered. "I wanted to ask Jeanette out, but I don't know where to start. Could you help me?"

"Is that all? That's easy!" Chelsie exclaimed.

"SHHH! I know, but that's the part I have trouble with." I said.

"Okay, so, if you want to ask Jeanette out, it's simple. You two are geeks right?"

"Hey!" I yelled. I took that in offense.

"I know, wrong choice of words. But, seriously, are you guys?" Chelsie asked.

"Yes." I said. I was becoming annoyed.

"It's simple then! Get her into an environment where you know you both are comfortable!" She explained.

"Oh, okay. I get it. Is the library okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, as long as she's comfortable with it. Then, you smooth talk her into it." Chelsie told him.

I thanked her, and Chelsie gave me a kiss on the cheek. Jeanette walked in right then.

"Uh, Simon? Can I ask-" She gasped, and started crying.

"Jeanette! It's not what it looks like!" I tried explaining.

"LIAR!" She ran to the door, and ran out. I tried catching her, but failed. I watched her running, but she stopped. I ran to her spot, but she wasn't there. I looked down the road, and saw a black van driving away.

"The black van!" I yelled to myself.

I ran back to the house, and packed my backpack with things that you needed on overnight trips.

"Simon? Where are you going?" Theodore asked.

"To find Jeanette." I announced.

That was the last anyone saw me...

**Author's Note: And THAT'S where the black van comes in! Where did it take her? Next chapter doesn't continue from here, though. It's the same chapter, but told from Jeanette's POV.**


	10. Jeanette's Misunderstanding

**Author's Note: I'm BACK! And not alone either! With more reviews and chapter eleven of my story!**  
**Okay, and now the story! Remember, it's in Jeanette's POV.**

* * *

I can't believe that tomorrow's Christmas break! I can't wait! But I wish the day would go by faster. It's only second period, and it feels like I've been here for forever.

I wanted to ask Simon out on a date for our first day on Christmas break, but I didn't know how. I decided to ask Cameron, one of Alvin's friends, who has ironically gotten advice from Alvin.

"Cameron?"

"'Sup Jean? Whatcha need?"

"Um...I kinda need...advice."

"What is it?"

"I want to ask Simon out tomorrow, but I can't figure out where to start. Could you help?"

"Sure, at lunch."

I walked away, and thought for a second he winked his eye at me. I tried to forget it.

_Lunch Period..._

I walked to lunch with a little spring in my step. I couldn't wait for the advice. I walked to Cameron, and took deep breaths.

"Cameron?"

"Yes?" Cameron asked.

"Can I get that advice now?" I asked. I sounded like I doubted myself!

He asked his girlfriend to leave for a second, and came over to me.

"Alright. You wanna know how to ask a guy out?"

"Yes!" I yelled. I became eager to know the secret.

"Get the guy into a place you know he'll feel comfortable, and then smooth talk him into the subject." He told me.

"Huh? Smooth talk?" I was confused, and didn't know about that.

"Ugh...talk nicey nice to him, and try to get him to talking about the subject."

"Oh, okay! Thanks!"

I left, wanting the day to end faster.

Sixth period...

I have a few minutes left before the end of the last period...

Two minutes...

One...

Thirty seconds...

Ten...

Nine...

Eventually, the bell rang, and I sprinted out of class. I ran to my locker, and just literally threw everything in there. Then, I started running home.

I ran as fast as possible, and burst through the door, and stopped in the living room.

"Uh, Simon? Can I ask-" I stopped, and looked up, seeing Simon being kissed by Chelsie! I was furious! I started crying, and he tried explaining everything. I wouldn't take it.

"LIAR!" I yelled.

I burst out the door faster than I came in, and kept running. I slowed a bit, but kept running once I saw that he was pursuing me.

I stopped, out of breath, and stood for a minute. I looked behind myself, and hoped that Simon wasn't chasing me anymore. But, when I turned around, the black van pulled up, and a man picked me up by the tail. I screamed in pain, and he knocked me out.

**Author's Note: Okay, so now we've seen both Jeanette's and Simon's POV's, we can get to the good parts. Make sure to review!  
BYE!**


	11. Jeanette and the Van

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I've got another chapter for you! This is in Jeanette's POV, just to let you know!**

**So, without further ado, the story!**

* * *

I don't know how long I was out. What I do know is that when I woke up, I was in a cage, surrounded by other chipmunks in cages. I was scared, and thought of only one thing.

_Simon...where are you?_

I looked to my left, and found a male, sitting by himself.

"Hey! Where are we?"

He didn't answer. I was resilient though.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Nope."

How unfortunate. I finally get him to say something, and the answer he gives me isn't the one I want. I decided to wait to see where the van was going.

**Author's Note: Don't tell me. I know it's short. And not your normal short. I just wanted Jeanette's and Simon's POV chapters to be separate. Anyway, don't forget to review!**

Bye!


	12. The Van Explodes

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I've got another chapter for you!  
**

* * *

I ran out the door, without thinking twice. I knew that I just had to find her. Jeanette. I couldn't stop thinking about how it feels like it was my fault. She was gone, and because she saw Chelsie kiss me. I can't bear the thought of what could be happening to her.

I could only think of Jeanette.

_Please, please be okay. I'm not gonna let you go now._

I kept running in the direction that the van took off in. I had to save her. I heard what those men do to animals. That couldn't just happen to Jeanette.

I stopped after a while, and looked around. The van was nowhere in sight, but I couldn't just give up. I tried looking for clues as to where it went.

Yes! I found tire tracks.

I followed them to an old building. I looked around, and eventually found the van. I looked inside, and found a few cages, one with a note taped to it. I read it for a few seconds.

_Ha! We knew you'd come after her. Good luck finding her. You can't find her though, at least, when you've be killed in an explosion. Good luck finding the bomb._

I freaked out, and tried to find the bomb. I heard some ticking coming from somewhere in the van. I frantically searched for it, and managed to find it.

_0.02__..._

_0.01..._

I looked at the timer.

"Oh, shi-"

*BANG!*

I flew at top speed out the van, and saw the van explode. Then everything went dark.

**Author's Note: Again, sorry that it's short. But, you'll get a hint at the connection between Seymour and friends and the 'Munks and 'Ettes.**** Please review!  
BYE!  
**


	13. Broken Legs Now?

**Author's Note: Guess who's got another chapter of "Show me the Light" for you? Me! That's who! Hey guys! Welcome back!**

* * *

I don't know how long I was out. I woke up, and looked around. It was just around sunrise, by the looks of it. I saw that the van had exploded. I tried standing up, but fell back down.

I felt my leg, which hurt the most, and winced in pain. I broke my leg. I saw blood starting to flow, and became worried. Not worried for me. For Jeanette. What if I had my leg in this condition? Could I still find Jeanette

I decided to try and answer these questions. I needed to find her. She needed me. I could feel it.

**(Seville house, 8:47 pm)**

"Come on! We're not going to find him tonight! Let's go home." Alvin complained. It was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Alvin, _you_ should be the one most worried, since he's your brother." Jamie replied. She then looked back to the path of the sidewalk.

"Oh fine!" Alvin yelled.

Everyone decided to stop for a minute. It looked like they'd never find Simon. Or Jeanette.

"When was the last time anyone saw either of them?" Claire asked. Dave asked her to come along.

"Looks like we won't find either of them tonight. Why don't we go home, and get some rest?" Ian said.

"Alright." Dave replied. "Everyone, back to your houses. We'll try again in the morning."

Everyone went separate ways, and started home.

"Dave?"

"Yes Theo?"

"Will we ever find them?"

"I don't know..."

And they all entered the house for a good night's sleep...

**Author's Note: Hmm...That's a good question, Theo. Will you ever find them?**

**Theodore: Ye-**

**Author's Note: DON'T SPOIL IT! Anyway, make sure to review!**

**Bye!**


	14. The Secret's Out

**Author's Note: I got nothing. Review time! Okay, so...  
**

**Brittany and alvinnascar5: All will be revealed at the proper time.**

**Bob McBobberson: Then just don't even read my story. As you can see, 864 other people like it. I don't think 864:1 is a fair battle for you. Plus, I haven't hit the main point for my story!**

* * *

Everyone woke up that morning with backache. Dave tried to get everyone up, so that they could keep searching.

They all went to get Claire and Ian, and then went to search again.

**(With Simon, in his POV)**

I don't know how long I slept. I got up, pain in my back, probably from sleeping against a brick wall. I checked my leg cast, which helped to stop the bleeding. It was fine. I got up, trying to forget the pain in my back and leg, and tried to walk.

I was still with that van, but it disappeared over the hill as I kept going. Since it was only sunrise, I should get a good search done before I got tired.

**(Third Person POV)**

Simon kept walking, trying to avoid giving attention to the pain in his leg. He knew he needed medical help. But Jeanette needed him more. He didn't know how long he was walking, until it was almost dark. He had to find somewhere to sleep for now.

He settled on a neatly done cardboard box that was sitting in an alleyway. He began drifting to sleep...

**(With Dave, Ian, Claire, and the 'Munks and 'Ettes, four hours earlier)**

"So, Seymour. I have a question."

"Yes Simon?"

"What was this 'invention' thing you were talking about?" (Author's Note: Refer to chapter five)

"Um...uh..." Seymour began.

Jamie looked to him. "I think we should tell them."

He looked back. "I think so too."

Everyone: Seymour, Jamie, Alex, Emily, Peyton, and Sarah nodded to each other.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"Um...this is going to be very hard to believe..." Jamie began.

"We are kinda...um...how do I put this...we're you..." Seymour said, but he was interrupted.

"No, you can't be...we're right here!" Eleanor yelled.

"From the future." Seymour finished.

**Author's Note: Oh, dang! What now? So, that's what their secret, for you anxious peoples. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Review!  
BYE!**


	15. Simon and Jeanette Sing

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This might be my longest chapter, because it contains...ya know what? You'll find out.**

**Time for everyone's favorite time of day! REVIEW TIME! *noisemakers and confetti*...*crickets***

**Really? Again? Nevermind.**

* * *

Simon woke with a start. The sun was shining over head, which might mean that it's almost night.

He got up, and started walking. It was really hard, considering that he has the leg. He was walking for about a few hours, until he noticed that it was dark. He sat down near a stuffy, old brick building that was like a jail.

"Where are you Jeanette?" He said, worried. Simon looked to the stars, and started singing...

_I'm out here on my own..._

_To face the day alone..._

_I need you...To get me through the night..._

_I'm lost out in the cold..._

_I want someone to hold..._

_I feel you're near, though your out of sight..._

_And even though we're far apart..._

_I search the moonlit sky..._

_I make a wish...to be home with you..._

_Can't you hear me cry?_

_Show me the Light..._

_Someone to lead and guide me..._

With Seymour and friends...

"Hey, do you hear that?" Theodore asked.

Seymour looked to the sky. "Guys, look up..." Everyone looked up, and saw Aurora Borealis. **(Author's Note: The Southern Lights.)**

"Wow!" Alvin yelled. "Where did it come from?"

"Wait...shh..." Jamie told them. "You hear that?"

Everyone stopped to listen.

**With Jeanette...**

_I'm reaching for a star  
Wondering where you are  
Where is the love searching for me too?  
Oh, beyond the mountain top  
The dream will never stop  
Give me a sign  
I'm running out of time_

**Both Simon and Jeanette...**

_Oh I know someone's on their knees, praying for me now..._

_Won't you come and hear my pleas?_

_Save me somehow!  
Oh...somehow!_

_Show me the Light...!  
Someone to lead and guide me!  
Show me the Light..._

_A love to stand beside me..._

_Show me the Light..._

_When I fear the dark!_

_A ray of sunshine..._

_A rainbow's arc!_

_Show me the Light..._

**Author's Note: Alright...that was the song that inspired my story. Next chapter Simon does find Jeanette.**


	16. Boxes with Powers?

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while. I'm working on a few stories. One of them, I am a co-author to S.M. Jackson. If you'd like to be a co-author to one of my stories, let me know. I will list those stories in a list.**

* * *

"So, what now?" Alvin asked.

"We ask the questions." Dave said. He turned to Seymour.

"Alright, you guys have a lot of questions to answer." Dave said.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Okay, so you know one thing. We're you, from the future." Seymour said.

"Anything else you need to know?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. Who is who?" Eleanor asked.

"Um...heh...uh..." Seymour couldn't find where to begin. "Oh! Okay, if you want to know who is who, we'll just _show_ you who is who."

Everyone but Jamie, Alex, Emily, Peyton, and Sarah looked at him with confusion. Seymour pulled out some kind of box, and placed it on the ground. Then, he took out a remote, and pressed the single button that lie upon it.

The box turned into a doorway looking object. Then, Seymour stepped up to it, and put in a code, turning it on, and making red lasers fire towards the center.

Seymour then walked to the doorway looking object, and got ready to step through.

"Wait! Won't you be killed?" Alvin yelled. He recalled seeing many movies where red lasers were a sign of death to all who stepped through them.

"No." Seymour chuckled, and he stepped through. The machine then began to blurt out noises.

_Identification: S. Miller._

_DNA check in progress..._

_Conversion begin._

Everyone watched in awe as Seymour began to change into a chipmunk.

"How is he one of us, if his last name is 'MILLER?'" Alvin yelled.

"Because the time he comes from, he's married." Jamie informed.

Everyone watched as everyone else changed, into chipmunks. When the conversions were finished, Seymour looked like Simon, Jamie looked like Jeanette, Alex like Alvin, Emily as Brittany, Peyton as Theodore, and Sarah as Eleanor, but all older.

"Wow..." Alvin said.

**Author's Note: And that's the end for this chapter. I hope everyone's been enjoying my story! It's about to come to the conclusion, which might lead to a sequel. Make sure to review!  
**

**BYE!**


	17. Who's Who

**Author's Note: Wow. That was a long period of Writer's Block. Is that even possible? Don't answer that. Don't even pay attention to that.**

* * *

"So. What do you think?" Seymour/Simon said.

"Wait. Who's who?" Brittany asked.

Seymour answered first. "Well, I'm Simon. Or, the _older_ Simon. Jamie is actually older Jeanette. Alex is Alvin, Emily is Brittany, and so on. All older."

"Wow. That's a lot." Alvin said. He looked to Alex/Alvin. "So you're me but older?"

Alex/Alvin nodded. "Yep. I am. Surprised?"

"Yes. Question. When were you planning to tell Simon and Jeanette?" Eleanor yelled.

"Um...after the 'incident' was done and over with." Seymour responded.

"Oh, okay." Alvin said.

Everyone started walking again. Eleanor would glance over to her older self, Sarah, every now and then.

"So, when do you guys think you'll be leaving?" Theodore asked.

"Oh, it shouldn't be long. Around 9:30." Jamie/Jeanette responded.

"Yeah...it's 7:50." Alvin said.

"Then it won't be long!" Alex/Alvin yelled, sounding excited.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's it for this short chapter. The story's coming to the end, guys! Don't worry, Simon and Jeanette will be found soon! Make sure to review! Bye!**


	18. Extended Conversation

**Author's Note: ...um...yeah...uh...e-...yeah I got nothin'.**

* * *

Everyone of them: Dave, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and the older 'Munks and 'Ettes, refused to stop looking for Simon and Jeanette. Seymour, Jamie, Alex, Emily, Peyton, and Sarah would not reveal the locations of Simon or Jeanette, though.

"Seriously. Where are they? This could be so much easier if you would just tell us!" Dave kept begging.

"Nope. We're not saying anything. If we at your age had to find them on our own, then so don't you!" Alex yelled.

Alvin scruffed, and looked forward once more. Everyone was desperate to find Simon and Jeanette, but realized a half-hour ago that they were basically on their own.

"So, you're from the future." Alvin began.

"Yes. We've established that." Seymour responded.

"But, I've got one question."

"And what's that?" Seymour asked.

"Why did you come here, if you won't help us?" Alvin said.

"We've helped all along."

"How?" Alvin asked.

"We played parts in getting you here." Seymour explained.

"And that would be how?" Alvin stressed.

"Remember the tree that you lived in?"

"Yeah. It was cut down."

"We sent it to the Jett Records building."

"What!?"

"You would have never met Dave if it hadn't been for us." Seymour finished.

"None of this would have happened." Alex said.

"Really?"

"Same for the Chipettes!" Jamie proudly exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Emily began. "I was in the house where you saw the Chipmunks. I had it on the t.v. show for when they would be on."

"And I took your attention to the t.v. in the house, where you found out about them." Sarah continued.

"So you brought us together!"

"And I gave you the address of Jett Records." Jamie said.

"How?" Brittany asked.

"I left the papers on your doorstep." Jamie responded.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Goodbye! Don't forget to review!**


	19. Don't Worry

**Author's Note: I am nearing the very end. This actually might not lead to a sequel. Then again, it might. I don't know. If you've got an idea, don't hesitate to PM it to me. Preferably inspired by a song, if it turns into a series.**

**Oh, and I got a sour review from a guest. One message for them.**

**F*ck You! And if you hate me, why are you reading my stories?**

* * *

**Earlier, after singing...**

I started singing. I don't know why. I just felt the urge to sing. I heard someone else sing though. I think it was Jeanette. I don't know. But, what I do know is, when I and, whoever else was singing with me, sung, Aurora Borealis formed over L.A. That only appears in places like Australia and Antarctica!

I sat down, and huffed. I don't even know if I can find Jeanette. I don't think it will be possible. She's somewhere, alone, and I can't find her. I'm not a good friend at all. I looked to the sky.

"I need you Simon." I heard someone say.

"Don't worry, I'll find you."

* * *

**Jeanette's POV...**

I finally sang by myself. Or, at least, by myself after that horrible island, with what it did to Zoe, and what it could have done to us. I heard someone singing with me. It was weird. It sounded somewhat like Simon.

Simon.

The one I ran away from. The one person who I loved, but now, I don't know if I could ever love anyone again. I feel like I'm such a jerk, especially to the one I love.

My consciousness kept telling me that I was a jerk to Simon. I think I'm gonna loose it if I don't see him again.

"I need you Simon." I pleaded.

I looked outside, and hadn't expected an answer.

"Don't worry, I'll find you."

Most likely that was Simon. I hope.

**3rd Person POV...**

_Don't worry...I'll find you..._

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask why I had what Simon said last. I thought it would be a good ending to this chapter. Don't forget to review! Bye!**


	20. Jeanette?

**A/N: Well, only a few more chapters to go. Maybe two or three. And then the Epilogue. Hope you've enjoyed my story!**

**I also have a new poll for voting. Please vote!**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"So, you guys are the reason for us being here in the first place!" Alvin yelled.

"Yeah! If it hadn't been for you, Jeanette would still be here! And Simon wouldn't be out on his own!" Theodore said.

"No. There was nothing we could do." Seymour responded.

"Then why don't you tell us where they are!?" Dave yelled.

"Because! You don't find them!" Jamie yelled, on the verge of tears.

"Now look what you've done! You heartless sons of b*tches!" Seymour cursed, grabbing hold and hugging Jamie.

"DON'T FIND THEM? THEN HOW DID YOU GET HOME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, HUH?" Alvin yelled.

"Stop it!" Jamie ran into the forest nearby.

"Jamie! Come back!" Seymour followed.

"Thanks Alvin!" Brittany yelled.

"WHAT DID I DO? GOD!" Alvin yelled back.

* * *

**With Simon...**

Simon sat alone, inside his cardboard box in the alley. How long he'd been sitting there, he didn't know.

**Simon's POV**

Yeah, been sitting here a couple of hours. It's almost night. I don't know exactly how long I've been from home. Maybe three or four days. **(A/N: Five days.)**

Apparently I'm next to this small brick building. That's where I heard talking. I think it might be Jeanette. Nah, it couldn't be.

That's not possible. I looked up, and saw that light was coming from the said building. I tried climbing up to the window, to get a peek inside.

I looked around. Bed...chair...Jeanette crying...door...wait. Jeanette?

I looked back. And it was her! I finally found her!

"Jeanette!"

She shot up.

"Simon?" She looked to me. "Simon!"

She ran over to the window.

"I missed you so much!"

"Me, too!" I yelled.

I looked at the door. It was opening.

"Why is the door opening, Jeanette?"

She looked to the door.

"You need to go! My kidnappers are coming!"

"Kidnappers?"

She pushed me down.

"Just go!"

I sat on the pavement of the alley, and listened.

"Little lady, who was that?"

"No one! It was no one."

"Sure didn't sound like no one. Who was it?"

"You heard me."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

"Time for that 'thing' we needed to discuss...!"


	21. Simon's Kidnapped

**A/N: Hey! For those of you who read this...I've got two new polls open. Vote now, because they close after the end of this story!**

* * *

_Continued from last Chapter..._

"What exactly is this 'thing' we need to talk about!?" Jeanette screamed.'

"I still think she's lying boss." Another man said.

"Shut up, alright! You've got a bounty on your head."

"What!? How!?" Jeanette yelled.

"Not the kind you think of. No. Your worth something. And I want the money."

"No! Y-you can't sell me! I have sisters!"

I listened in on the conversation, hoping to get something out of it. I huffed a little louder than I thought.

"That I heard. Someone's here."

"Th-that was no one!" I heard Jeanette pleading.

"Nope. That was someone. Jose."

"Yes boss?"

"Go outside. Find out who's out there." The man said.

"Alright."

I saw the man apparently named 'Jose' walk to the door, and leave. I started panicking, and couldn't find a place to hide. I became worried, because I couldn't find one. Then, I heard him come out.

"Hello? Anyone out here? Come to Jose..."

I sat where I was, hoping and praying that he wouldn't find me. I watched, the man was getting closer, and closer, to where I was.

I cowered, and watched through my enclosed legs, while he walked in my direction. And...and...

"There you are! Come here!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**A/N: I don't think more needs to be said. Except, I have two new polls open. Please vote! The more = the better! One's on my profile! By the way, they close at the end of this story.**


	22. Riddles

**A/N: Wow. Even longer than I thought. Anyway...**

* * *

"AAAHHHHH!"

That was the last thing anyone heard. It was obviously close, but no one could pinpoint the exact direction, because it sounded like it could've come from anywhere.

"What was that?" Brittany asked.

"That was Simon!" Alvin immediately knew.

"Okay. So?" Seymour asked.

"So! We need to find him!" Theodore asked.

"No. _You _need to find him." Jamie said.

"Why?" Alvin asked.

"Because it's almost time." Seymour said.

The bell rang.

"It's 9:30." Alex said.

"Wait! Where will we find them!?" Alvin yelled.

Seymour opened some kind of portal, and stopped.

"I will say this. The Muffin Man reveals all."

"Huh?" Brittany asked.

"It's a riddle, Sherlock. Good luck."

And they all disappeared into the portal, never to be seen again.

"If Simon and Jeanette were here, they'd figure it out in no time." Brittany slumped.

"Yeah, but they're not. We have to figure it out."

"Hey! What about the Bakery!? The 'Muffin Man?' And the 'Bakery!'" Eleanor yelled proudly.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Brittany jumped up, and started running.

* * *

**A/N: Well. That's that. Sound familiar? No, not this chapter. The riddle. Got it off of 'Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore.' If you think you know the answer to the riddle, please, PM it or leave it in a review! Bye!**


	23. Found

**A/N: Don't forget to vote on my polls! Both are on my profile!**

* * *

Eventually...

"Yes! We finally found the bakery!" Eleanor yelled.

"Now what?" Alvin asked.

"We look for a clue?" Brittany asked.

Everyone then walked around the store, hoping and praying that they'll find some idea of where Simon and Jeanette are.

No one found anything of use. Alvin looked at Brittany, slumped down on the curb.

"This sucks." Brittany said.

Alvin looked up, and saw the reflection of a building on the glass of the bakery.

"Guys? Remember what those guys said?" Alvin began.

"That won't help now!" Theodore yelled.

"No! It reveals all! The bakery does! Not the owner! Look!"

He pointed to the reflection, and everyone looked across the street. There stood an old building, crumbling slowly to the ground. They all heard yelling coming from it.

"What is that?" Eleanor asked. She held her hand to her ear.

Everyone listened quietly, and eventually could make out some of the conversation.

_"Now you're gonna get it! You trying to get in on the conversation?"_

_"No! Leave him alone!"_

_"I'm sorry Jeanette. I should have never come to find you."_

Everyone knew immediately that Simon and Jeanette were in there, and ran to the building, trying to find a way in.

Eleanor eventually found one.

"Guys! Over here!" She pulled it open, and ran in on all fours.

Everyone walked in to see two men standing, one with a large knife in hand, and in his other, Simon. Jeanette stood over on the other side of the room, cowering.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked to Dave. He walked over to the men, and began beating them down. Everyone else then followed suite, except for Jeanette and Simon, who kept back.

When the men were knocked out, Dave let off. He walked over to Simon and Jeanette.

"You guys okay?"

"Well, except for the broken leg, almost getting stabbed by a kitchen knife, and almost loosing Jeanette, I'm pretty good." Simon responded.

Dave laughed a bit, but stopped.

"Wait, broken leg?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, got it from an exploding van." Simon said, chuckling to himself. Jeanette immediately ran over.

"Are you okay!?" She yelled.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." Simon said.

"I'm fine, too." Jeanette responded.

Everyone sat back and watched this beautiful scene unfold. Alvin and Brittany held hands and sighed at this, and Theo and Ellie started crying tears of joy.

* * *

**A/N: Aww...so cute! So, what have we got? They finally found Jeanette! And Simon! Yay! So, next chapter will unfortunately be the last. Sorry, guys. I gotta end this story sometime. But, my poll is still open! Make sure to vote!**


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: Alright. Final Chapter. My poll is closed after this. It is time to say goodbye to this story. Okay...here we go!**

* * *

It was a clear Saturday morning. The sun was shining, and everything was calm. Even in the Seville house. Simon and Jeanette sat on the couch, talking about simple things.

"So...how did you find me?" Jeanette asked.

Simon was taken by surprise. "Um...hehe...uh...I don't really know. I was wandering around town until I found you those two days ago." **(A/N: Yes, it was on a Thursday.)**

"Oh. So, why was that girl kissing you?"

"You mean Chelsie? I don't know. I was taken by surprise when it happened." Simon responded.

"Okay. So...um...do you...I wanted to say...you know, before all of this? Um..." But she was interrupted.

"I know, and I feel the same way about you..." Simon said.

And with that, they leaned closer, and closer, until their lips met, sharing the next few minutes in a passionate kiss. They then pulled out, still looking at each other.

"I love you, Simon Seville." Jeanette stated.

"And I love you, Jeanette Miller. I wouldn't dream of loving anyone else." Simon said.

Finally, they shared in another passionate kiss, embracing in eachother's warmth, while their brothers, sisters, and Dave watched from afar.

"It's amazing what happened in the last few days, huh?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade those days for the world." Alvin said.

They all sat back and watched, loving the moment that Simon and Jeanette shared.

"I can't help but think we've forgotten something." Theodore said.

"It's all in the past, Theo. Why don't we leave it there?" Alvin said.

* * *

**A/N: Crazy, huh? Finally! This story is done! Sorry...had to end it sometime. If you can come up with a sequel, please don't hesitate to PM your ideas to me! For the last time here, Johnny Seville is out!**


End file.
